Transformers Prime X Teknoman
by atsik101
Summary: Jack and June Darby have a big secret. A secret that they have keep for the last 100 yeas. But today, that their new family is in grave danger, they are going to reveal it and it's going to change the course of the Cybertronian War forever.
1. Chapter 1: Past History

**Chapter 1:** Past History

* * *

My name is Jackson Darby but my friends and family call me Jack.

I was borne the Halloween night of Friday 31 of October in the year **1902** in a small house in the Barbados island in the Lesser Antilles. And today Friday 31 of October the year **2014** I 'm terning **112** years old, even if...biologically I have aged only a day. My story starts when my mom June Darby and myself in the year **1918**, board the USS Cyclops, a collier ship what left from Barbados on March 4 to go see my grandma in Maryland Baltimore. The ship was lost with all 309 crew and passengers en route. What nobody knows is that the crew and the passengers where not dead they where abducted by aliens.

An alien race called Radam. They wont to create the perfect **Super-Solders** to concur the galaxy and we where the test subjects of there experiments. They put us all into **Tek-System** pods and beginning the process of turning us into Teknomen. They endowed us with impenetrable armors, super-human strength, quantum energy weapons and made us age slower then the rest of the human. The Teknomen transform using power drawn from their **System Box Crystals** that are unique to each of us.

But over time, one of the crew of Cyclops was rejected by the process and uses what little time he had left to free one member of his family that was with us on the voyage. He was the one how set us all free and we destroy the aliens and their ship. When we cam back to Earth we desuetude to keep our existence secrete from the rest of the human kind and to never use our powers. But today, here in a sell, on board the Nemesis, i 'm going to break that promise and save my new family.


	2. Chapter 2: In The Hands Of The Enemy

**Chapter 2: In The Hands Of The Enemy**

* * *

**A/N 1:**I'm sorry that I've not updated this story earlier but some serious family issues keep me from doing it...  
**A/N 2:** _Thinking='__Spiking="_Teknoman Quantum Brainwave Communication OR T.Q.B.C=/\\

In a dungeon on board the Nemesis Jack regain consciousness with his body bind with chains and suspended 60 feat from the flour.

Jack's POV:  
_'Ow my fucking head is killing me...what the scrap happened? Where am I and why I can't move?'_

As Jack take a look around the room he was inside he notice that his mother June Darby and his friends, Miko Nagadai and Raphael 'Raph' Esquivel are bind in a similar way and realize that all four of them where taken prisoners by the Decepticons on board the Nemesis.

'_**SHIT!**__ I recognize this room it's Fowlers cell..we are on the Nemesis...SHIT! Alright Jack don't panic think think, you are on board the FUCKING __**Nemesis**__ with mom Miko and Raph, the bots don't know that we are capture by the cons and no dumped the cons are going to torture us for informations...__**SHIT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!'**_

/Mom wakeup! **MOM!**\\

/OW! JACKSON DARBY. WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING INSAID MY HEAD. God if you shout any louder my head it's going to explode. Wait why are you using **T.Q.B.C**?\\

/Mom we have bean capture by the cons, we are on the Nemesis and I 'm sure that the bots don't know anything about what it's happening to us, at list not yet, but there is no dumped in my mind that the cons are going to torture us for informations...\\

**/****SHIT!****\\**

/Yeah mom, my thoughts exactly...\\

/What we are going to do now Jack?\\

/Mom... I im going to break **THAT** promise...\\

/**WHAT?** JACK NO! WE TOOK THAT PROMISE OF A VERY GOOD REASON. YOU KNOW THAT! AND YOU **KNOW WHAT** WILL HAPPEND IF YOU DO THAT AS WALL! WE JUST HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY AROUND IT!\\

/MOM THEIR IN NOT ANOTHER WAY AROUND IT. I REFUSE TO SEAT AND WATCH HELPLESS WHILE THE CONS TORTURE MY-NO-OUR NEW FAMILY!\\

* * *

**A/N 3:** Teknoman fact- When the Teknomen use there TQBC or Teknoman Quantum Brainwave Communication a glowing form with the shape of their tekno-krystal is visible on their foreheads.


End file.
